yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
RETIRED Nami Kibou
'First Name' Nami 'Last Name' Kibou 'IMVU Name' NamikazeSoudai 'Nicknames' *Lolipop ((Retired nickname)) Age 3/3/2116 ((Shes 20)) Gender Female 'Height' 5 feet 8 inches ((taller depending on type of footwear)) 'Weight' 111 pounds ((give or take eating that day)) 'Blood type' B type 'Behaviour/Personality' Before Memory Lost Nami has three changing behaviour and personality depending on three things. One: if she is not under the influeance of a substance. Two: If she IS under the influeance. Three: If shes hyper. She has two real addictions in life, one being the lolipops she is nearly aways with, the other being ecstasy, so she is almost always hyper or horny or a combination of both. While under the influeance of her drug she can act quite childish, submissive, and touchy. She acts like a hole that must be filled and goes out to get that, with either attention from someone in a non sexual way, to aknowledge that she is cute, fun, etc or in a sexual way. During her high she doesn't care who or sometimes even what it is shes getting the sexual attention from, man, woman, toy, pole, it becomes what the body wants, or even needs. When shes hyper but not on her drug she tends to doing everything but seeking her drug, it is the rival high she uses to counter the need for the real drug, she does fear the crash from the sugar high though but sometimes that could take days depending on how many lolipops she has. The sugar crash doesn't come either if say she takes her drugs before it, the crash is replaced by the high. When she isn't distracted by her addictions, she tries her best to do her job left off before she was under the influeance of the drugs, often though it is a pointless task. Hyper, drugged, or not she is always nearly one thing it seemed, happy. Even though she is 19 she takes her role as a school girl undercover to heart and that doesnt even break if she is under the influeance. Perhaps, due to the extensive training she had done that had her miss high school, this now is her chance to be that age, act like a teen. The only time she has known to be unhappy is when she either doesn't have her lolipops and drugs to have at one single time. If she is ever without lolipops, she will resort instantly to taking the ecstasy, it's easy too since that is in a lolipop form. Shes actually pretty intelligent, knowing how to hack computers, atms, jack cars, and assemble a APR sniper rifle or other guns. She was top in her class at the academy where her and other young child or teen looking adults were trained to be undercover in the organizations. After Memory lost A lot of who she was in the past before a incident which caused her to lose her memory was lost. Now in a effort to shorten the amount of words one clear emotion comes up ontop, depressed. Although there are times when she isn't, Nami doesn't enjoy the lack of memories, everything is lost and fake..Does she really like this or what is her true favorite color. Who was she before and why was she in a situation that got her shot. It all weighs heavily on her.. Nami is very polite and respectful. She doesn't have the sugar or drugs high that would make her unattentive and the urge to speak her mind whenever she desired. She is quiet as well to most strangers, Isabel and the twins are some of the few she speaks to but otherwise she keeps her voice locked inside and observes. 'Clan & Rank' N/A 'Relationship' N/A 'Occupation' Student Government Agent ((Unknown to herself)) 'Fighting Stlye' Baguazhang ((Palm fighting style)) 'Weapon of Choice' Throwing Knives Allies/Enemies N/A? 'Background' Nami was, like the rest of her police trained classmates, a orphan or a young age of 8-13, adopted by a secret organization in the government who housed and cared for them, given a education, and special training. This special training was the use of their body as a weapon, as well as using weapons, to not break to torture, endure pain, doing things one would commonly have to have street smarts or a college degree to do like hacking computers or stealing cars successfully. They were trained for location placing, to stay there and get orders on their phones then carry out those orders, usually it was information gathering, but sometimes the orders called for a elimination of someone, by that time their role in the society they were added into were so deep that it was easy not to suspect them as the person who had done the killing, but just a innocent bystander to a horrible scene. Nami excelled in her classes and training, her speed with assembling guns were record breaking and she had the physical trait of her age appearing to stay at around 16-18, so a role of a student would be placed for her.. Her troubles begun seemingly without those who trained the orphans realizing it, a addiction to sugar, or to be more direct, lolipops. It was slipped by as a good thing, for a supposed kid/young teen to enjoy candy, but they didn't take into account that it could be a sign of addiction issues. After being caught up on the local clothing trends, bands girl's her age liked, and other typical things a young teen girl would be into she was placed into a school that was known to be the school Soramaru Clan children went to the most. Her history, if anyone googled her, would link her to a family in the clan who had died, a good fit for a orphan to pretend to be a orphan. Her first job came for her to hang around a known location where a few clan members did business which was located near a music store which gave her a reason for being nearby. Unfortunately thing went differently.. ..She was introduced to a lolipop made with escasty inside of it. It was given to her by a actual student who's father was using him to get high schoolers addicted to the drug so they would need it and purchases would rise. She had foolishly thought it was actually just a lolipop when she purchased it off of the boy, who was later known to be a Daiyamondo Clan's son, it was hours later when she realized where she was, not so much what she had done, it looked like a warehouse and their were adults around.. They gave her a handful of lolipop's, both candy and the drug kind, and slapped her ass away. From there on then her life has been sugar and escasty, sex and need. The organization has no eyes on the people they plant, and she continues to report in on the Soramaru clan activity from time to time though the reports have not caused too much trouble for the clan's business. In her now drugged personality, she finds herself being friends with people from the clans, ironic. Events for Nami lead her to a battle scene in which she was gravely injured but survived. But she was not without lost, having been so close to death had wiped her memory of the whole event. Now she is within Isabel Nakayama's care, with the belief that she is indeed actually a young woman in high school and has no memory of being a government trained super agent. She has nightmares about troubling events from the life she can't remember, which for a person to be trained to kill then forget they were trained, dreams about killing people can be terrifying. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Courier 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' OdaKeyome (talk) 04:07, January 4, 2013 (UTC) NakayamaIsabel 04:46, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Detective Category:Government Agent Category:KPD Category:Retired Bio Category:RPC